


Halloween

by loevrites



Series: One Word Prompts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Halloween, harry is drunk, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loevrites/pseuds/loevrites
Summary: "halloween" for my friend sara (@lizziesidechick on twt)





	Halloween

Harry never really thought about it, not before the party. Not before he was drunk, his face covered in fake blood, his hair an even bigger mess than it usually was.

He never thought about it because, well, he just always assumed that Malfoys were unbreakable. With their posh clothing and the money, and the pure-blood bullshit.

But as he was standing there, in the middle of the common room during the 8th year Halloween party, he realised that, just maybe, he was being selfish. Maybe Draco Malfoy was more than Harry’s rival.

Because, Harry noticed as soon as he saw him, Draco Malfoy was not wearing a costume. Not even a bit of body paint on his pointy little nose.

Nothing.

And Harry couldn’t bear it. He couldn’t bear the thought, so he drank more Fire Whiskey out of his nearly empty cup, finally gathered the courage and moved around the room. He stopped himself right in front of Draco and held out his hand.

“I’m drunk. Truce?”

Because what if, Merlin forbid, Draco wasn’t wearing a costume, because he thought himself enough a monster already?

**Author's Note:**

> u can comment one word prompts, the default is drarry but gimme a ship name if you'd like some other gays


End file.
